


2nd Chances

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Greg get stuck and have an in depth conversation - well, that summary sucks, I know - sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2nd Chances

**Author's Note:**

> CSI is not mine, if it was I would have made them have a better finale. UGH!!!!
> 
> This is a David and Emy Lee one shot from the vaults and touched up before being set free into the Universe.

“So...how long do you think we have?” Greg asked and looked over to Hodges who was sitting against the opposite wall. David frowned and looked around at the small, airtight, slightly bigger than his walk in closet, room and shrugged. “An hour, maybe a little more if we’re careful.” he answered and Greg just nodded.

They were silent for a few minutes and then Greg said, “Thanks, by the way. Quick thinking and all. It’s an hour more than I would have had in that room when the fire started.” 

“You wouldn’t have even felt the heat, Sanders. As soon as it registered there was a fire that room sealed off and the oxygen was sucked out of it. We’re lucky we got in here at all. This is the only air left in about 100 ft in any direction. There’s no fire out there anymore.” David said and Greg looked hopeful, “But there’s no air, either. It locks down after in case of contamination, just like a CDC lab. If they go by procedure, no one will open that room for 72 hours.”

Greg swallowed and then said, “Then why?” 

At that David looked up at him and half smiled. “Archie.” was all he said.

Now Greg looked confused. “Archie? I don’t understand.” he said.

“Archie saw me pull you in here and shut the door. He knows we’re in here and if anyone can hack through the fail safe to open the door and let air in, and then get us out, it’s him.” David said.

Greg smiled and nodded. 

“But when he does, please don’t tell him I said that.” David said and Greg smirked.

They fell silent again, then Greg said, “So, near death experience, time to think. What are you going to do when we get out?” 

David just looked and him and shook his head. “Go back to work.” he said and shrugged.

Greg looked at him and said, “No! No, you can’t just go back to work. You need to look at this like a 2nd chance. Think about what you want to change and go for it.”

“2nd chance? So then this is what? You’re 3rd?” David asked and Greg flinched a little and David regretted saying it. But Greg set his shoulders and then said, “Yeah, I guess it is. So there must be something left I haven’t taken care of. Something else I need to learn.” 

David looked at him and then smiled. “There must be then. Either that or your some kind of mutant super hero and you gain another freakish power everytime.” he said and Greg laughed.

“If that’s the case then when we get out of here we can be like the Wonder Twins!” Greg said and laughed even more at the look on David’s face at the thought of it. 

After he’d stopped laughing for a bit David asked, “So what are you going to do?”

Greg thought about it for a bit, then said, “I’m not sure.” But David could tell by the look on his face there was something he was thinking of. And he was pretty sure he knew what it was.

“Can I make a suggestion?” he said and Greg nodded.

“Stop hiding.” David said and thought Greg did a pretty good job at looking confused for all of two seconds. Then he sighed and said, “It’s not all up to me.”

“That may be true. But, there could be things going on out there you don’t know about. I know if it were me out there, and the person I’d been with for, oh...I’m gonna guess about a year was in here, I’d be seriously losing my shit and not care who saw it.” David said and Greg tired to hide his smile.

“You never guess, Hodges.” Greg said and smiled.

David sat up a little straighter and said, “No, I don’t. I could tell. You’re both happier, you both stopped looking like you’d been chased by death one too many times. You look like you finally found something besides this job to live for.”

Greg just nodded and smiled in a sad way.

“And I’m not the only one who noticed. So why hide it anymore? If it’s Ecklie you should know no one would ever let the team be spit up again, so no worries there.” David said.

Greg shook his head and then looked up, his eyes bright. “It’s not Ecklie. I’m not sure what it is, really. We’ve never really talked about it. Things just seemed fine as they were. At first it was just keeping things quiet til we saw where they went, now it’s...I don’t know, habit maybe?” he said shrugged.

“Some habits are meant to be broken.” David said and Greg grinned.

“Probably. I’ll take it under advisement.” Greg said and David nodded. When he didn’t say anything else for awhile, Greg said, “And now you...stop waiting.” 

David looked at him, genuinely confused.

Greg sighed and leaned his head back on the wall, trying not to imagine the air feeling thinner when he took a deep breath. “I’ve known Emma Lee for over 8 years. She’s done running around, she’s not going anywhere, she’s settled here. So stop waiting, she’s not going to pull a Wendy.” he said and then watched the understanding come over David’s face.

David thought about denying it, but then sighed and said, “I decided already that I’d rather keep her friendship than risk it, thanks. What would she see in me anyway?”

“What does she see in you? Have you been blind these past few months? You guys have more in common than even she and I do, you like the same stupid movies, read the same books...plot the same world domination! Besides the fact that you’re the only one who can keep up with her and mile a minute mouth.” Greg said and David had to smile.

“I’ll take it under advisement.” David said and leaned back into the wall. Greg frowned and shook his head.

They were silent for a little while, then Greg said, “I think she’s in love with you.” David snapped his head up and stared at Greg in shock.

“And I’m pretty sure you love her, too.” He said and stared back. David opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out so he shut it. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

“So I think,” Greg started to say, but David interrupted him, “I think you should stop wasting air.”

Greg frowned again and then said, “No.” David just sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Nope, I’m going to sit here and talk to you until we pass out. Cause you can’t run away, and you can’t put in headphones, and there’s no way you can ignore me that much.” Greg said and grinned.

“So, reasons why I think she loves you; she talks about you all the time at home, ‘David did this, David said that’; the other day she just kind of wandered off talking about how your shirt brought out your eyes and then blushed when she caught herself. She doesn’t blush, the only time I’ve seen her blush is when she was really drunk and kissed some stranger on a dare. It was hilarious! You should have seen the guy!” Greg said and laughed.

David dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

“And don’t think Nicky and I haven’t noticed how you rearranged your lab so you can watch her in the security mirror. Actually, pretty much everyone has noticed except her. I think Archie mentioned it first, cause nothing gets by him, it’s his job. And he, of course, told Mandy, who told Nicky, who told me...” Greg rattled off.

In his head David was praying to pass out. Greg was very good at rambling on and on without trying, now that he was doing it on purpose David was pretty sure there were some kind of Geneva Convention torture laws being broken.

“And then there was that time we all went out after shift and we all watched you two dance to that slow song. Archie lost $20, he was sure you were going to wind up kissing. But nope, you blew it and made some excuse to leave.” Greg said and David frowned. 

Nick and Mandy had kind of pushed them together when the song started. It was At This Moment and they just started dancing. He didn’t even remember how, but they went from high school dance distance apart to being molded together quickly. But then the song ended and when he looked down and she was looking up at him he panicked and made excuses and rushed out to go home.

“She was bummed out the rest of the night, you jerk.” Greg said and David sighed again and let his head hit the wall behind him harder. He felt he deserved the pain, as if listening to Greg wasn’t painful enough.

“Maybe I’m a masochist.” he thought to himself and sighed again.

“Just let me pass out now...please?” he said and groaned. Greg just grinned and started in again.

“You know she doesn’t even go out on dates anymore, right? She spends all her free time with you. A couple guys on the force have asked her out, she turns them down. Tells us she’d rather hang out with her friends. But you’re the only one she hangs out with.”

“Okay, Greg, I get the point!” David said and face palmed.

“No, I don’t think you do.” Greg said and smiled, enjoying the fun. “I swear I will open that door and kill us both if you don’t shut up.” David said and pointed to it.

They both jumped when someone banged on it from the other side.

 

*****

 

Greg and David followed the EMT guys out of the room and into the hall where everyone was waiting. The first person they saw was Archie, who was looking just slightly brain fried. David gave him a look and then said, “I knew you could do it.” Archie just sighed and said, “Thanks for the faith in me, but next time just get a card or something.” Greg just laughed.

“Greg...” he heard Nick say and he turned around to see him standing there. “I’m uh...glad you’re okay.” he said, looking nervous. Greg felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see David giving him a smirk, one eyebrow raised and all and he grinned and nodded.

Greg went over to Nick, who was looking between him and David and looking even more nervous now. “Nicky...” Greg said and smiled, then reached up and ran his thumb past the corner of his eye, catching the tear he was trying to hold back. Nick slowly smiled and then pulled Greg to him and kissed him.

“Finally.” Catherine said and rolled her eyes.

They heard footsteps running down the hall to see Mandy and Emma Lee come around the corner so fast they looked like the scene from Breakfast Club. They came sliding up to them, Mandy throwing her arms around Archie.

“I knew you could do it!” she said and kissed him to his and everyone else’s surprise. “Uh, yeah...” he said and slid his arms around her in return, smiling.

Emy looked at David and took a step, then faltered for a moment and turned to Greg.

“G-man!” Emy said and hugged him from the other side so he was sandwiched between her and Nick. She stepped back and said, “You guys scared the hell out of me.” Then she looked at Nick and at Greg and broke out in a huge grin.

“Okay folks, shows over. Everyone go home and get some rest. It’s been a long one and I can’t give out any time off.” Catherine said and moved to shuffle people off.

Emy turned and saw David standing there and smiled. “Hey Brainguy...I see that yet again nothing can defeat you.” she said and he smirked. Greg coughed a little and gave David a wink, then took Nick’s hand and led him away.

David took a breath and moved so he was in front of Emy. “Spooky...” he said and then stopped. “David? You okay?” she asked and looked up at him. He sighed and said, “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go get some coffee.” he said and she nodded and turned to go.

She only got a few feet when she noticed he wasn’t following. She turned and looked back at him. “David...no you’re not okay!” she said and came back. She put her hand on his forehead and he pushed it away.

“I’m fine, Spooky, really.” he said, trying to squirm away from her as she trapped him against the wall.

“No, you’re not, knock it off - ,” she said and put her hand back, “You’re flushed and your eyes look funny...and now you’re breathing weird...you are not okay. I’m gonna go get Cath...”

“Emma Lee Price will you stop fussing over me!” he said and she stopped and stared at him, shocked.

He looked at her and saw the hurt and confusion in her eyes, then noticed them turning to an angry glare and then quietly said, “Oh hell....I’m sorry. I just...I don’t know how to...” 

“Stop waiting.” he heard Greg’s voice in his head. David stared at her and took a step forward so he was almost standing against her.

“David?” she said, and tried to back up. He moved though and wound getting her to shuffle around so that she was the one trapped against the wall. He put an arm on either side of her, keeping her there, and smiled down at her. 

“Uh...your eyes are funny...I mean...I already said that, didn’t I? I should go get...um...some...one.” she stammered.

“Spooky, do you ever shut up?” he said and then leaned forward and kissed her.


End file.
